User blog:Alica123/Sophie Drama In My POV... :s
...Annnd look how many blogs we had now. And guess what. Another one. >_< Anyway. I kinda have been just agreeing with people and haven't stated my own opinion or how I even am involved with this (apart from the fact that as an admin I'm kinda forced to be involved with it anyway). So I think I will just tell the whole story. If you're interested, read on, if not, don't. I just feel like venting or I will never get it out. :/ When Sophie joined this wiki again back in August, right when Katydidit was gone (I don't know if I should call it conciedence), she used to come on chat but not really talk. Back then I wasn't a chatmod, admin or b-crat but a regular user. I pm'd her after a few days, just to find out who she was. I befriended her, and we got pretty close really fast. In September I counted her as one of my best friends. Soon after that (or was it during it?) I became an admin, which kinda caused us to work together too - making our friendship even bigger. Anyway, in August she was only hinting it, but from September on she started telling me about her supposed heart problems. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Now as time went on she kept telling me about this stuff, and it upset me a lot. I couldn't think of losing a friend through a death. It was just too much. So when she had one of her major "surgeries" (explained more in detail if you read on) I actually cried. And prayed for her. And that makes me insanely mad. Believe it or not, ever since I can think myself without my parents basically "controlling" me I have stopped believing in any god or anything up there. And just so Sophie gets healthy I started praying that there actually was something and that it would help her. That makes me mad. It's like another proof to myself what a fool I am making myself of. It's another reason why I'm so angry at Sophie. Anyway, when she had that surgery she said she would be gone for at least a month, started a drama about how we needed a new b-crat cause Eric stepped down for some time back then, made the whole thing a gigantic discussion, blah blah. The only good thing about that was that Eric accepted to be a b-crat again. However, she didn't go for "at least a month". Haha, no. She left chat for like 4 hours in which her supposed "brother", aka the account Greenwayfinder (they have zero edits which explains the red link) came on chat and explained me the "condition" making me worried all over. What he said about it was always full of drama and stuff like "OMG IT LOOKS BAD SHE WILL PROBERLY DIE", leaving me even more worried and letting me pray more for her. And that was also when I cried for her. I left the chat for a while and like 3 hours later when I came back, see there, Sophie "woke up" and is ALL OF A SUDDEN ON CHAT. Who on earth would go on the iCarly Wiki chat after a major heart surgery? Whose brother would come on chat and explain some strangers her condition? It did seem fishy back then, yes. I did have small doubts back then, and I feel dumb for not going further on them. I didn't because I thought, if this all was not a lie and her heart problems were real it would make me a major butt hole. Some time later I got promoted to a b-crat. And short after that Sophie and I kind of grew apart, I didn't know why back then but she told me later. We kept having small fights, especially with her taking her b-crat rights for granted and for example swearing on chat and saying she didn't give a damn about the rules (with.. Umm.. More explicit words). I even took a screencap of this one, because this time I don't feel like being potrayed as the liar like in the Katydidit drama. Here you have an example of Sophie using her b-crat rights for stuff completely uncalled for: She said she wasn't informed on them - I tweeted her over an hour before the link to them, here proof of her saying she basically didn't give a damn about that too. Smaller incidents like this happened over and over. Oh well. I couldn't talk to Mak or Eric about it: She was close to both of them. Really close. And I had NO idea what she probably had told them. A friend told me that she was gonna tell Mak that apperantly Slappy and I "pressured her" into making me a bureaucrat and that she never intended that. She was basically making me to her enemy for some reason I still couldn't tell back then. And in between that I got friends with Slappy again. He was probably the only person I could tell this kind of stuff and he would believe me – everyone else believed she was an extremely nice person whatsoever and she would never do that. We both shared our doubts, but we couldn't tell anyone. Honestly, if it wasn't Sophie admitting this whole thing being a lie herself, WHO would have believed us? People would have told us we would be heartless at most. So I kept it for myself. People were still believing Sophie and I were best friends. Not too long ago Sophie PM'd me apologizing for her weird behaviour lately, and saying it was because she was apperantly a little "jealous" of me. When I told her there would be nothing about me to be jealous about she didn't exactly reply. Now I know what she meant - That I had friends I didn't build up on a lie. Next thing, remember recently Sophie wanted to step down AGAIN? No one could tell why exactly. Well I did. But again I couldn't tell anyone. Just a few hours before she claimed she was gonna step down the results for the iCarly Wiki awards were out. She was nominated for one category: Favorite admin. Just a little before she told me she was jealous of me. I won favorite admin, she didn't. Now what makes me think it's that? Oh well, she threw a tantrum on main chat right when the results were out. Here: So I'm 100% sure it was this that made her want to step down - again, she was never going to actually do it, it was just for the attention, so she would see she was important. Sophie was basically on a war with me, and I couldn't do much about it... Just tell Slappy, who was the only one helping me. During that we figured out the thing with the heart probably being fake... Actually I was sure by then it was, but once again, telling everyone would've made me the butt hole if anything. Now a day before Sophie admitted it she was appearantly "drunk" on chat. Her "brother" came on, more about that on Slappy's blog about this. Again, "he" (now we know it was her) swore on mainchat taking the b-crat rights for granted. End result? First of all I am freaking mad at Sophie. Second, even if there wasn't this whole heart thing, I truly believe she never deserved her b-crat rights, these things occuring during her time as one proving it, you can disagree or not. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts